detroit_become_humanfandomcom-20200222-history
Amanda
For the person this character is visually modeled upon, see Amanda Stern. Amanda is a character in Detroit: Become Human. She works for CyberLife and is Connor's handler, tasking him with investigating cases involving deviant androids. During Connor's investigation, Amanda periodically meets with him in the Zen Garden to receive updates and review him and his progress. Biography Amanda is an artificial intelligence program, designed by Elijah Kamski and visually modeled on his mentor and professor, Amanda Stern."Last Chance, Connor" It is unknown if she has an android body too, or exists solely as an incorporeal AI. Working for CyberLife, she is responsible for investigating android deviancy. For this mission, she is the Connor model's handler, guiding and advising him. She can call on him any time and pull him into the Zen Garden. She, or CyberLife, may also remotely control him. She is also shown to be connected to outside the Zen garden whilst inside it, informing Connor of immediate android cases. Waiting for Hank... She will call Connor to the Zen Garden. If he failed to find or successfully interrogate the deviant HK400, she will be disappointed in him, and if he successfully extracted information from it, she will be proud. She will ask Connor what he thinks of Hank Anderson, and what approach should Connor take in dealing with him. She tells Connor to stop the spread of deviancy in Androids and to hurry up. Russian Roulette She will send Connor to the Zen Garden, Connor will be holding an umbrella and it is raining inside the garden. She will greet Connor and asks him to go with her on a walk. She will express her disappointment if Connor failed to capture Rupert. She will then ask about his relationship with Hank. Then she tell him there is a new deviant case and to find Hank. Public Enemy She will be sitting in a boat in the Zen Garden. She will call Connor to come over and Connor will row the boat. She will talk about how peaceful the garden can be. She will listen to what Connor has to say about Hank and the Eden Club case. She will either be proud of Connor for capturing the Tracis or disappointed that Connor hesitated to shoot them or failed to find them. She will then tell him that if he fails to find Jericho, she and CyberLife will have no choice but to replace him. Last Chance, Connor Amanda will be seen standing in the Zen Garden. Amanda will tell Connor that the country is on the verge of a civil war, machines are rising up against their masters and humans have no choice but to destroy them. If Connor did not shoot Chloe for answers from Elijah Kamski, Amanda will be disappointed that Connor did not ask and not play Kamski's twisted game. She will get annoyed when Connor asks questions to her and she tells him find Jericho. If Connor killed Chloe and asked Kamski about Jericho, Amanda will be pleased that Connor has found Jericho. If Connor failed to find evidence of the location of Jericho in the police evidence room, Amanda will call Connor into the zen garden and express her disappointment in Connor and tell him that he will be deactivated and sent back to CyberLife. Night of the Soul If Connor died during the chapter "Crossroads", Amanda will talk to Connor's replacement and inform the Connor that the other one has failed its mission and order it to continue the mission to destroy the deviant leader (Markus or North). Battle for Detroit ... *If an android uprising is successful, with Connor present, Amanda recalls him into the Zen Garden, where (if deviant) she tells him that CyberLife planned for him to deviate and join the rebels. **If with others on the podium, Connor is trapped while his body is intended to shoot the android leader. Same if he is in the audience and refusing to shoot. **If alone on the podium, Amanda states that CyberLife engineered the android revolution, Connor becoming deviant and becoming its leader, who they now control. **If Connor escapes the garden, he deletes his programming and it is unclear what happens to Amanda. *If the uprising is successful but Markus is dead and Connor is present, Connor may become the leader of both HQ deviants and Jericho refugees. **If Connor escapes the garden, he readies his gun under his jaw and attempts to commit suicide, implying he is willing to die in order to free the deviants from the grasp of CyberLife. **If Connor is unable to escape the garden or gives up, he proceeds as the apparent leader of android revolution while secretly obeying CyberLife. *If an android uprising is thwarted with a loyal Connor, Amanda introduces him to the upgraded RK900 Connor model and tells him he will be deactivated.Detroit: Become Human, mid-credits scene, Connor and Amanda *If Connor infiltrates CyberLife Tower, he will follow two guard to the elevator. If Connor fails the fight between the two guard or was ambushed on the destination the guard takes him. She will say that she and CyberLife knew of deviant Connor's plan and is disappointed by his betrayal. Chapters *Waiting for Hank... *Russian Roulette *Public Enemy *Last Chance, Connor *Night of the Soul *Battle for Detroit Personality Amanda is a mysterious individual who resembles Amanda Stern, Elijah Kamski's mentor in appearance. The extent of similarity in personality between Amanda and the deceased person is unknown, though Kamski is speculated to have created an assistant alike his mentor. She expresses a firm and somewhat cold attitude towards Connor, seeing his objectives as the highest priorities for him and asking him to disregard distractions around him. She, however, does not explicitly imply Connor should take the path of staying a machine. Amanda constantly monitors Connor for his possibility on the deviation and subsequent revolution induced by him. She uses a mixture of methods to guide Connor toward accomplishing CyberLife's true motives, including giving orders and discouraging him for certain deviant behavior, which may backfire and further his tendency to deviate. Amanda concerns about the true motive of CyberLife's successful progress more than anything else, therefore she treats Connor as a tool but may show satisfaction on successes of Connor's tasks, and express frustration on his failures. She has a secretive attitude alike CyberLife which she represents and can hide her emotions until critical moments. She also expresses disappointment when Connor fails in critical tasks, including failure to locate Jericho (and incompetence in infiltrating CyberLife HQ, should he not recognize a trap is set for him there. Amanda is also shown to be ruthless when CyberLife trials Connor in his infiltration of CyberLife HQ. The trap set in the building is a final test designed by CyberLife to test Connor's physical ability, deviance, and societal capability. Hank Anderson is unknowingly chosen as the subject to test Connor's latter two aspects. While Amanda repeatedly claims the android revolution and deviancy may cause disastrous outcome and must be stopped, she in some story paths secretly supports both matters since they are of great benefit to CyberLife. Connor, in particular, is highly valued by her apparently of his cutting-edge design, and unknowingly of his tendency to deviancy. Behind the scenes * Amanda is portrayed by Simbi Khali, who provided her likeness, the voice acting and performance capture. ** Amanda was dubbed by Elena Kharitonova (Russian), Anabel Méndez (Latin American Spanish), Isabel Donate (European Spanish), Makiko Nitta (Japanese), and Elżbieta Futera-Jędrzejewska (Polish). ***The Japanese voice actress unfortunately died. Quotes * "Your mission is over. It's time to return to CyberLife! (...) It's too late, Connor. You failed." - Amanda ordering Connor to return to CyberLife for deactivation when he asks for more time to complete his investigation. Notes *In early concept art, Amanda was portrayed as a white woman who strikingly resembles Academy Award-winning actress Helen Mirren. Gallery Amanda_PSN_avatar_1.png|Amanada's first PSN avatar Amanda_PSN_avatar_2.png|Amanada's second PSN avatar Amanda Extras 4.png|Extras Gallery "Amanda". Amanda Extras 1.png|Extras Gallery "Amanda Variation". Amanda Extras 2.png|Extras Gallery "Amanda Variation". Amanda Extras 3.png|Extras Gallery "Amanda Variation". Amanda and RK900 in the Zen Garden.png|Amanda introduces Connor to the new RK900 model. Amanda Artwork 1.jpg|Concept art Amanda Artwork 2.jpg|Concept art Amanda concept art.jpg|Concept art Amanda concept art 2.jpg|Concept art Amanda concept art 3.jpg|Concept art References de:Amanda ru:Аманда Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Antagonists Category:Article stubs